Hexenkönig von Angmar
Der Hexenkönig von Angmar war einer der obersten Handlanger Saurons und der Anführer der Nazgûl, er tauchte nicht wie spekuliert im Spiel Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten auf, ist aber ein Gegner im Nachfolger Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges. Über seine Herkunft ist nichts bekannt außer, dass er vermutlich einer der schwarzen Númenórer war und sich bestens mit der schwarzen Magie seines Meisters auskannte. Sein Name wird nirgens genannt. Als oberster Nazgûl ist er sehr stark sowohl körperlich als auch in der Magie. Im Buch "Die Rückkehr des Königs" wird er als einstmals mächtiger König und Hexenmeister beschrieben. Geschichte Über sein Leben vor der Wandlung zum Nazgûl, wie er zum Ring kam oder sein weiterer Werdegang außerhalb der Herr der Ringe Trilogie ist nichts bekannt. Aus den Büchern selbst kann man bestenfalls Mutmaßungen machen. Fakt ist, dass es die Nazgûl bei der Niederwerfung Saurons in der Schlacht auf der Dargorland gab. Nach der Niederlage ihres Herrn versteckten sie sich. Erst im Dritten Zeitalter im Jahre 1300 traten sie wieder in Erscheinung. Der Hexenkönig selbst ging in den Norden um baute dort das Hexenreich von Angmar auf. Seine Macht baute auf Orks, Trollen aber auch bösen Menschen die sich ihm bereitwillig angeschlossen hatten. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in der Festung Carn Dúm. Das durch Pest und allgemeinen Zerfall stark geschwächte Anor wurde nach und nach militärisch niedergerungen und so ausgelöscht. Weder die Elben noch Gondor erkannten dabei die Gefahr. Erst als Anor 1975 mit all seiner Stärke ausgelöscht wird greifen die Elben und ein großes Herr aus Gondor in den Krieg ein. In der Schlacht bei Fornost wird der Hexenkönig besiegt. Seine verblienen Truppen ziehen sich mit ihm zusammen nach Carn Dúm zurück. Kurz darauf verlässt der Hexenkönig Angmar und gibt es somit seinen Feinden zur Vernichtung preis. Angmar hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt. 1980 versammelt der Hexenkönig die Nazgûl und taucht mit ihnen in Mordor unter. Ab 2000 wird die Schwäche Gondors ausgenutzt und Minas Ithil belagert welches 2 Jahre später genommen wird. Dabei fällt auch der Ithil-Stein in die Hände von Saurons Diener. Minas Morgul wird die Festung nun genannt und bleibt bis zum Ende der Sitz der Nazgûl. Als 2043 Earnur neuer König von Gondor wird sieht der Hexenkönig seine Chance gekommen die einstmals erlittene Niederlage bei Fornost zu rächen. Earnur war Befehlshaber des Expeditionsherres aus Gondor. Er fordert Earnur zum Zweikampf heraus. Es werden aber noch 7 Jahre vergehen bis es die Getreuen des Königs von Gondor nicht mehr vermögen ihren Herren vom vermeintlichen Verderben abzuhalten. Als der König die Herausforderung schließlich annimmt und nach Minas Morgul reitet wird er nie wieder gesehen. Über den Zweikampf wird nirgends etwas berichtet. Während Sauron in Dol Guldur seine Rückkehr zur Macht vorbereitet war es die Aufgabe des Hexenkönigs Mordor dafür herzurichten. Ferner führt er Überfälle nach Ithilien und Osgiliath mit wechselnden Erfolg und unterschiedlicher Stärke. Noch war Gondor zu stark für einen offenen Krieg. Als sich im Jahre 2951 Sauron offen zu erkennen gibt wird wird die Rolle des Hexenkönigs wieder geringer im großen Kampf. Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges In Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges taucht der Hexenkönig erstmals während der Belagerung von Minas Ithil auf. Während des finalen Angriffs Mordors auf die Stadt taucht der Nazgûl auf dem Rücken eines Drachen reitend am Himmel über der Oberstadt auf und lässt sein Reittier mithilfe eines magischen Feuerstoßes das verschlossene Tor zerstören, sodass die Orks ungehindert eindringen können, und zahlreiche Soldaten Gondors in Flammen aufgehen. Anschließend flog der Ringgeist weiter zum Turm von Minas Ithil, um den Palantir zu sichern. Als Talion schließlich die große Halle des Turms betritt, findet er dort zunächst nur Idril und ihren Vater General Castamir vor. Kurz darauf steigen jedoch der Hexenkönig und fünf weitere Nazgûl von oben herab, der Hexenkönig tritt vor Castamir und verlangt, dass dieser ihm den Palantir aushändigt. Castamir, welcher, wie sich herausstellte, ein Verräter ist, übergibt dem Hexenkönig den Sehenden Stein, sagend, dass er dafür lediglich die Freiheit seiner Tochter verlange. Der Hexenkönig nimmt den Palantir an sich und erschlägt im Anschluss Castamir, nachdem er zu diesem sagte, dass es Idril freistände, mit ihrem Volk zu sterben. Anschließend verlässt er den Raum während die anderen Nazgûl zurückbleiben, um Talion zu besiegen. Dieser jedoch kann die Geister bezwingen, und folgt ihm kurz darauf. Auf der Spitze des Turms konfrontiert Talion den Hexenkönig, wird jedoch von ihm in die Knie gezwungen. Der Ringgeist versucht, den Waldläufer mithilfe des Rings zu korrumpieren, jedoch taucht in diesem Moment Eltariel auf, was dazu führt, dass der Hexenkönig den Ort des Geschehens verlässt, jedoch den anderen Nazgûl, die währenddessen erneut hinter ihm erschienen befiehlt, Talion zu ihm zu bringen. Etwas später sieht der Spieler den Hexenkönig im Gespräch mit Sauron, als er diesem berichtet, das er den Palantir sicherstellen konnte und mit dessen Hilfe den Neuen Ring finden konnte. Sauron teilt ihm daraufhin mit, dass die Stadt, die nun den Namen Minas Morgul trägt, sein wäre. Weiterhin befiehlt er ihm, sämtliche Nazgûl zu entsenden, um den Neuen Ring von Kankra zu holen. Im Anschluss sieht man, wie aus der Spitze des Turms von Minas Morgul ein grüner Lichtstrahl zum Himmel emporsteigt und der Turm von einem im selben Licht leuchtenden Schleier umhüllt wird. Nach dem Ende dieser Szene taucht der Hexenkönig lange Zeit nicht mehr auf und scheint seine Zitadelle in Minas Morgul nicht mehr zu verlassen. Erst gegen Ende von Akt III des Spiels, als Talion mithilfe von Isildurs Ring den Schleier aus Schatten durchqueren kann, tritt der Hexenkönig wieder in Erscheinung und es kommt tatsächlich zu einem Kampf zwischen den Beiden, den Talion für sich entscheiden kann. Als Talion den Nazgûl in die Knie zwingt und erwartet, dass er wie bei einigen anderen Nazgûl zuvor, eine Vision von dessen Vergangenheit erhält, erklärt der Hexenkönig ihm, dass er nicht in sein inneres blicken könne, da er bereits so lange ein Dasein als Nazgûl fristet, dass er nur noch eine Leere Hülle ist. Der Herr der Ringe In den großen Jahren ab 3018 werden die Nazgûl im Herbst ins Auenland gesandt um den Ring zu finden. Dabei kommt es auch zu einer kurzen Unterredung mit Saruman der da schon ein Verbündeter Saurons ist. Dieser gibt den Nazgûl aber keine nützlichen Informationen. Um selbst an den Ring zu kommen schafft er es die Nazgûl mit falschen Informationen auszustatten und die Helfer der Nazgûl zu verwirren. So kommen die Nazgûl zu spät ins Auenland. Frodo und seine Freunde waren bereits aufgebrochen. Da zusätzlich Waldläufer das Auenland bewachten teilte der Hexenkönig die Nazgûl auf. 4 ritten ins Auenland der Rest verfolgte die Waldläufer. Ferner besuchte der Waldläufer in den Hügelgräbern mit seinen Grabunholden alte Diener in der Hoffnung hier etwas zu erreichen. Die ständigen Misserfolge seiner Diener zwingen den Hexenkönig aber selbst ins Geschehen einzugreifen. Durch die Aufteilung der Nazgûl kann sich erst Gandalf und etwas später Aragon und die Hobbits auf der Wetterspitze den angreifenden Nazgûl erwehren. Zwar kommt es zur Verwundung Frodos durch eine Morgul-Klinge doch dieser vermeintliche Erfolg wird überschätzt. Frodo erweist sich als robuster als angenommen und kann am Ende den Nazgûl entkommen denen es nicht gelingt Bruchtal zu betreten. Nach dem die Nazgûl in den Fluten des Bruinen ihre Pferde verloren haben irren sie nach und nach wieder nach Mordor. Erst im Frühjahr 3019 tritt der Hexenkönig wieder in Erscheinung. Nach dem Aragorn sich Sauron offenbahrte lässt dieser einen hastigen Großangriff auf Gondor führen. Den Oberbefehl über die Truppen erhält der Hexenkönig. Nach der Überquerung des Anduin bei Osgiliath und der erfolgreichen Einnahme des Rammas, der großen Schutzmauer von Minas Tirith und seinen Umland, lässt er Minas Tirith belagern. Nach der völligen Zerstörung des Rammas und den aufstellen von Truppen auf den nördlichen Straßen Richtung Rohan konzentriet er sich ausschließlich auf Minas Tirith. Die Truppen Rohans können sich währenddesses über längst vergessene Straßen unbemerkt nähern und profitieren vom nun freien Feld welches vom Rammas sonst zu verteidigen worden wäre. Nach dem das Hauptor von Minas Tirith gefallen war betritt der Hexenkönig als erster Diener Saurons die weiße Stadt. Dort kommt es zu einen kurzen Treffen mit Gandalf der sich ihm entgegenstellt. Doch der Triumpf währt nicht lange. Die Truppen Rohans griffen in die Schlacht ein und der Hexenkönig ist gezwungen die Truppen neu zu ordnen um ein Umschwenken der Schlacht zu verhindern. Nach dem die Reiter aus Rohan für erste Verluste in den Reihen Mordors sorgten greift er persönlich ein und tötet König Theoden und seine Leibgarde. Beim symbolischen Schänden des toten Königs tritt ihm allerdings Éowyn entgegen. Mit Hilfe des Hobbits Merry wird der Hexenkönig durch die Schildmaid aus Rohan im Zweikampf erschlagen die somit eine Weissagung über den Hexenkönig wahr machte: "Durch keines Mannes Hand wird er sterben" Mit dem Tod des Hexenkönigs bricht bei den Truppen Mordors Chaos aus. Die gesamte Armee wird aufgerieben. Sauron verliert mit ihm seinen mächtigsten Diener was auch in Mordor selbst zu Unsicherheit führt. en:Witch-king of Angmar Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch